


My Valentino

by LAVA_Z



Series: My Valentino [1]
Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAVA_Z/pseuds/LAVA_Z
Summary: 随便写写重度OOC雷到不管
Relationships: Kawamura Kazuma / Yoshino Hokuto
Series: My Valentino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	My Valentino

HOKUTO呆呆地望着飘落的雪花，也不知道过了多久。直到身体先做出了反应，猛然间一个冷战将他拉回现实中来。  
肩上发上已经落了一层薄雪，便利店的塑料袋里也装了雪，落脚处的脚印清晰可见，而不知疲倦的雪花仍随风翻滚着，不知道最后会落向何处。  
已经一个月了吧，KAZUMA因为爷爷急病需要手术，赶回了老家。  
今年的情人节，只能自己一个人过了吧。  
雪可真大啊……  
雪花要是流星多好，那我能和你一起许好多好多愿望。  
HOKUTO这样想着，摇了摇头，却又向上拉了拉自己的嘴角。掏出手机，有点冻僵的手指又执拗的点开line界面。  
—————  
HOKUTO：情人节快乐，爱你呦  
KAZUMA：情人节快乐亲爱的。  
KAZUMA：这几天爷爷的情况好多了，应该就快出院了。  
KAZUMA：对不起这个时候没能在你身边。  
HOKUTO：没关系的，家人最重要。加油。  
—————  
已读。未回。  
从KAZUMA回去第一天开始基本上就是这样，因为要一边照顾住院的爷爷，每天还要陪着担心到神经紧绷的奶奶，虽然请了假，但还不能落下学校的进度。每天自己都要把讲义发给他，偶尔奶奶状态好的时候，能打一段视频，基本上也是五分钟十分钟就会被家里人打断。  
KAZUMA，没关系吧。  
HOKUTO蹙紧了眉头。  
每次视频看得出来虽然强打精神，其实是很疲惫的样子，似乎没有什么喘息的时间。  
这个时候，好想在你身边啊。  
一步一步往家走着。  
大片的雪花晕来了路灯的灯光，擦肩而过的情侣们有得轻笑，有的拥抱。寒风也吹不散的节日气氛，即使今年反常到下起了大雪，也依然阻挡不了人们情绪的升温。  
嘎吱嘎吱。HOKUTO低着头，看着自己的步子。他不想看见别人的温存。也许是嫉妒，也许是孤独。高中开始和KAZUMA相恋，一起努力备考，到一起收到录取通知，一起上京。如今朝夕相处，一起追寻梦想。一切都那么顺利，也越发感觉到彼此的不可或缺。  
这次其实是他第一次一个人生活。  
也许就是太顺利了吧。哎，各种各样的事情总要经历过的。  
HOKUTO不禁仰起头叹了口气。雪花落在睫毛上，似乎更添了眼中的雾气。  
路过的女生看了一眼叹气的HOKUTO，转身笑着抱住自己男友的手臂。  
只不过是过客，并不会在他人的生命之中留下任何痕迹。  
——————————  
嗯？我没有锁门吗？  
怀疑自己大意了的HOKUTO疑惑的打开门，左手提起了便利店的袋子，好像是要当防身武器一样，但显然泡面的饭团的伤害力值得商榷。  
嗯？我连灯都没关？  
满脑子都是问号的HOKUTO在想自己怕不是失了智，要冷静要冷静。  
一只脚踏进玄关，屋子里有窸窸窣窣翻动的声音。  
不会真的进贼了吧！  
有一瞬的HOKUTO是不知所措，但是也不知道哪里来的勇气，反手带上门，抓起玄关处的尖头皮鞋，就往房间里冲去。  
“你……”  
看到的竟然是在整理行李的KAZUMA。  
“回来了？”  
“嗯。”  
KAZUMA听到声音转过身，顺手接过HOKUTO手里的塑料袋和尖头皮鞋，坏坏的笑了笑，放好，从背后轻轻的抱了抱HOKUTO。  
“爷爷今天上午出院了。都已经没事了。我赶紧回来。”  
“不是喜欢做饭的嘛，怎么吃起便利店来了。嘛偶尔换换口味也好。”  
怀里的HOKUTO，瘦了。  
“我拜托了商店街的拉面店老板，带来你喜欢的拉面回来。我去煮面，你快暖暖身子。”  
衣服上的寒气还有潮气，这么冷的天你去哪了啊？  
“嗯。”HOKUTO用力的点了点头，“我去洗手。”又很快的低下头，窜进了洗手间。  
KAZUMA挠了挠头，害，HOKUTO还是这么“HOKUTO”啊。  
—————————  
关上洗手间的门，HOKUTO看着镜子里的自己，竟然一瞬间失去了表情管理。  
他回来啦回来啦！  
他怎么不告诉我他回来！  
白天还不回我消息！  
今天赶回来是情人节的惊喜吗！  
糟了我没有准备巧克力！  
给我带了拉面我最爱吃拉面了！  
家人真的没事了吗他会不会是为了我特地回来？  
一时间脑子中好像满屏的弹幕飘过，各种想法都涌了上来。  
KAZUMA回来就好！  
像是下了什么决心一样的点点头，低头认真的洗起手来。  
果然是很“HOKUTO”啊。  
—————————  
加热，煮面，沥水，摆盘。KAZUMA口中念念有词，努力回忆着拉面店老板告诉他的注意事项，不擅长料理的，并不熟悉的的动作，脸上的努力却是毋庸置疑。  
身后传来开关门的声音。  
“就快好了哟，”KAZUMA眉头不自觉轻抬，“别着急……”  
“急”字刚说出一半，就感觉HOKUTO从背后抱住了自己，脸埋到了颈窝处。  
有点忙乱的手停了停，刚要回应，就感觉肩颈处动了动。  
“好香呀！”  
KAZUMA不由得笑了起来，不用想，HOKUTO这会儿肯定眨巴着眼睛，盯着他最喜欢的拉面，一脸渴望。  
我不在的时候，是不是都忘了好好照顾自己呀。  
——————————  
“よし，给。”  
“Yea~”雀跃又小心翼翼，像捧着宝藏般，“KAZUMA快来一起吃！”HOKUTO捧着面坐好，一边伸手招呼着KAZUMA。  
“はいはいー”KAZUMA无奈的笑笑，盛好自己的那份，“来了来了”。  
不擅长做饭的自己，就是为了这样的情景，每天在照料家人之余，挤出为数不多的时间，跑去和外卖都不送的老古板执拗老板软磨硬泡，叫他教自己怎么做这碗在老家HOKUTO最喜欢的拉面了吧。  
“いただきますー”看到KAZUMA坐过来，HOKUTO终于把迫不及待化成了行动。即使是平时对吃不太感兴趣的他，这时也埋头猛吃了起来。  
“好吃！”HOKUTO两眼发光，嘴里的面还没来得及咽下去，就抬头看着KAZUMA说到。  
“那就好。”KAZUMA笑着点点头。赶车加补眠中午只吃了便利店饭团的他也低下头大口吃了起来。  
“KAZUMA，爷爷真的没事了吗？”好像终于从美食的气氛中回过神来来HOKUTO，有点怯怯的问道。  
“嗯，没事了，手术很成功，医生说只要后面注意调养就好。奶奶也松了一口气，当时还哭了出来。”  
“太好了。那家里……”  
“家里没关系的，爷爷奶奶都有退职金，爸爸工作也一直稳中有升，连妈妈开的做便当的油管频道都涨粉了……”  
“哦……”HOKUTO点点头，心里却暗骂这个木头，我不是这个意思啊，我们的事跟家里说了吗……  
“嗯，不要担心，一切都会越来越好的。”我怎么不知道你想问什么，HOKUTO，再给我一点时间，对不起。  
低头猛吃的HOKUTO，此时却也正在懊恼着，怎么在这个时候问起这种事。  
就算只争朝夕，和你在一起就够了。不想回到没有你的日子。  
以后的每次告别，都会是如此般痛吧……  
一个月来，每天可以算得上是魂不守舍。本来对吃饭就没什么兴趣的自己，要不是练习室的学长拖着，恐怕是要到脱力才想得起吃饭。夜晚醒来看到身边没人，好几次都是再也无法入睡。不过你回来就好了。  
“啊——好好吃——”连碗里的汤也全部喝掉的HOKUTO，终于抬起头，是记忆里的味道，更何况还是根本不擅长料理的KAZUMA努力为自己做出来的。  
KAZUMA早已经吃完，玩味着“欣赏”HOKUTO埋头大吃的样子已经许久了。笑了笑，“好吃就好。”伸手就去拿碗，准备收拾。  
“我来我来，”HOKUTO连忙说道，“赶车好累了吧，你快去休息一下。”  
“嗯。”原本日常都是HOKUTO做饭，不擅长料理的KAZUMA就自觉的接下了洗碗这个重任。  
“一会KAZUMA先去洗澡吧，洗完早点休息。”  
“好的。”KAZUMA答应着，一边又以不良式的坐姿上了沙发，嘴角也弯起了坏笑。  
我好想你呀，HOKUTO。  
——————————  
“水我调得有点热哦。”KAZUMA从浴室走出来，一边擦着头发，一边说道。  
“嗯好。”HOKUTO点点头，没有停下整理笔记的手，“马上。”  
一直在默默地努力，这样的HOKUTO。  
“快去啊，一会屋里不暖了。”KAZUMA打了一下HOKUTO的屁股。  
“哦。”HOKUTO起身，还不忘嘟了个嘴。  
随着“咔哒”一声浴室的门关上了，KAZUMA脸上便铺满了那玩味的笑。  
我可是真的很想你啊。  
——————————  
热水带走了所有的倦意和不快。  
刚才的种种情景感觉自己像是病了一般。也许真的是太想他了吧，好像召唤出来另外一个自己。  
哼，这个人不过就是太懂我的sweet spot了。  
轻哼了一声，想把这狭小的空间时间里这会儿装的所有的胡思乱想甩掉。HOKUTO最后抹了把脸，伸手把花洒关掉。  
糟了，忘记放泡澡的水！  
正在此时，浴室的门“咔哒”一声被人打开了。  
这下胡思乱想真的全都抛到九霄云外了，HOKUTO伸手想抓些什么挡住自己裸露的身体，不料KAZUMA先一步已经抓住了自己的手。  
“你干什么？！”遮挡已经来不及了，就算是面对早已熟悉得不能再熟悉的KAZUMA，HOKUTO也是以最大的角度偏过了自己的脸。  
脸上的水滴，好痒。连自己都感觉的自己的脸能有多红，HOKUTO一时连目光都不知道何处安放。  
“我来领我的饭后甜点了呀。”头偏过去的角度，让HOKUTO红透的耳朵正好在KAZUMA眼前。言语间的气息和脸上身上的水珠，让HOKUTO无所适从。  
“嗯？”还没来得及反应，连音节都还没顺气息而出的时候，KAZUMA就先一步咬了一下HOKUTO通红的耳垂。柔软的感觉。双方都是挑逗。  
接着是颈窝，唇间感受得到对方心跳的提速。KAZUMA嘴角扯了扯。  
今晚绝对不会放过你。  
一路向下，水气的冰凉，身体的温柔，唤起了KAZUMA的占有欲。到了。舌尖轻轻的画起了圈，自然是知道对方何处是最敏感的。  
突如其来的感觉让HOKUTO的身体开始动摇，还有环境的冷意和身体深处渐生的热意。不禁想依靠着什么，退向了身后的墙壁。但突然传来的凉意让HOKUTO又条件反射的抬起了下身。  
恍然间好像看到KAZUMA那个坏笑了。既然是KAZUMA，那便如何都可以吧。  
似乎放弃了挣扎，甚至开始有点迎合对方的节奏。  
“唔……”有段时间未体验过的感觉，竟然是如此的吗……  
已经分不清是浴室的水声，还是不间断的动作的声音。不断得被刺激到的HOKUTO，却又不想在此刻将这感觉叫停。  
无论是吮吸还是舔舐的刺激，还是恰到好处的撩动自己最敏感的地方……  
这感觉，想要更多更多。  
“好贪心呀。”KAZUMA抹了抹嘴角。唇间舌尖的动作更加激烈了起来，还伸手在HOKUTO的屁股上捏了一下。  
感觉一波一波袭来，终于HOKUTO也忍受不住……  
“KAZUMA……”  
一起倾泻而出的，仿佛还夹杂着自己的那点执拗。靠在还是冰凉的墙上，HOKUTO竟一时有些恍惚。  
KAZUMA亲吻着HOKUTO。自下而上的热烈，让HOKUTO抱住了身前的人。直接由肌肤传来的感觉，让他如此的想要依赖。  
“我的甜点还是这么好吃，”KAZUMA又在耳边轻声说，HOKUTO觉得痒痒的，想要说些什么，但最后还是只是在对方的颈窝蹭了蹭，有些舒服的哼了哼。  
“准备准备，一会好好睡觉。”KAZUMA说着，又在HOKUTO的屁股上拧了一把。  
不情愿的放开面前的人，HOKUTU半垂着眼帘，转过身去。  
———————————  
检查过自己的口气没有问题后，KAZUMA看了看把自己埋在床上的HOKUTO，奇怪，今天的气氛怎么比起第一次还要诡异些。  
点上香薰灯，拉好窗帘，关好灯。香薰的暖色将空气变得暧昧。HOKUTO还是抱着他的小猪抱枕，不知道在想些什么。  
“喂HOKUTO，”KAZUMA开始玩弄对方露在外面的耳朵，“挪挪，睡觉要两个人睡啊。”  
“哼……”HOKUTO把一边耳朵藏起来，当然暴露了另外一边。  
KAZUMA索性趴到了HOKUTO身上。突如其来的重量让HOKUTO呼吸都滞了一下。  
“你瘦了。”KAZUMA还是在HOKUTO耳边说道，“好好照顾自己好吗？”  
“嗯……对不起……”  
“应该是我对不起，不能一直在你身边……”  
香薰灯兀自窸窸窣窣的响着。KAZUMA的手慢慢摸索着。呼吸声，心跳声，皮肤和床单的摩擦声。  
此时世界只有彼此。  
“KAZUMA，想你……”  
HOKUTO的声音几不可闻。在抱枕间蹭了蹭，最终还是抬起头来。  
“嗯——”  
KAZUMA毫不犹豫地吻了下去。  
唇舌间的缠绵难舍难分，所有的情绪都想在此刻宣泄出来。KAZUMA索取着，索性将HOKUTO压在了身下。一只手轻轻扶住HOKUTO的头颈，另一只手早已精确的探到了他的浴衣之下。  
之前甚至有些略带轻佻的玩弄着胸前那点。HOKUTO也不由得扭动了一下，却仍被制伏于身下。  
耳后，颈窝，胸前……KAZUMA熟捻的将温柔尽数释放。耳边对方的呼吸也渐渐急促。  
一边玩弄着胸前，一边将遮挡尽数褪下，暖调的灯光让肉体更添诱惑。  
手指先行探入。许久未本润泽的地方明显更加紧实。继续向前探，找到那点后，手指便动作了起来。  
HOKUTO不由得蹙起了眉头，想要忍住一波波由身体里要放出的呻吟。已经绯红的脸颊甚至也要开始抽动了，挺立的乳头被KAZUMA玩弄在舌尖里。  
这种感觉，竟然感觉好久好久都没有过了。  
KAZUMA继续深入，一指，两指，三指。HOKUTO也终于忍不住，略带娇声的呻吟终于冲破禁忌。KAZUMA也并未停下，一口吞掉了后面的呻吟，在给予更在索取。  
终于忍不住，已经有半透明的液体开始流出。HOKUTO不由得把脸偏到了一边。怎么要强用在这种莫名的地方。  
“可以吗？”KAZUMA在他脸颊轻吻，再往上，气息拂在他的眼角。  
“嗯……”HOKUTO含混不清的答了一声。如此近的距离，能感受到对方颈间传来的微小震动。  
KAZUMA小心翼翼的进入。但是许久未被探索过的通道不知是过于紧张还是时间带来的紧致，润滑充分也还是有些个寸步难行。  
不过也不可能回到第一次一样，两个人还带着未知的紧张吧。  
KAZUMA这样转着念头，身体却不自觉顺应着身体自己的记忆向前一挺。  
“啊……”显然弄痛了对方。身下的HOKUTO连腰也弓了起来。眉头也蹙得更紧了。  
“对不起……”KAZUMA没想到竟然会这样，素来沉稳的他竟然有些慌张，身体一动又想抽出来一些，不料一下子动作太快，HOKUTO身子又扭动了起来。  
“这……对不起……”  
KAZUMA话音还未落，HOKUTO竟一口咬住了他的肩膀。突如其来的痛让KAZUMA不知所措，腰间不自觉便抽插起来。  
不出所料，肩上的疼也在渐渐加重。这般动作KAZUMA始料未及。  
彼此如青春般的撕裂。若痛便一起痛，全然不顾其他。  
原来分别竟是如此吗。  
突然肩上的痛感卸下，KAZUMA看着身下的HOKUTO。此时对方眼神已经逐渐迷离，在KAZUMA脸上游离，突然，吻了上来。  
唇舌的交缠，身体的亲昵，深入的举动。  
KAZUMA加快了频率，身体只想与对方贴得更近。彼此都达到了顶点，此时倾泻而出也没有关系吧。  
将HOKUTO的娇声吞在嘴中，KAZUMA继续在对方的身上游走。再也不想放开。  
“KAZUMA，再……”  
“你要在上面吗？”  
“唔……嗯……”  
仿佛要将一直封锁的欲望释放出来一样，今天的HOKUTO似乎与以往不同。  
HOKUTO并不熟悉的跨坐在KAZUMA身上，体位的变换让身体内的感觉也大有不同。这次并没有什么困难的进入，HOKUTO的身体也应和了起来。  
前后，旋转，手掌轻按在KAZUMA的胸前。  
隐忍的呻吟，一次又一次的潮动，窗帘上影子的弧线逐渐接近，合为一体。  
————————  
KAZUMA看着怀里的HOKUTO，不禁伸手捏了捏他的脸。真是可爱得一塌糊涂。  
“喂，下次一起回去吧。”  
怀里的人好像是呆了呆。“嗯。一起。”  
以后要一起走下去。  
雪后的早晨，阳光有点刺眼呢，HOKUTO眯了眯眼睛。


End file.
